


7/7

by Silver_Sterling



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 05:19:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7421497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Sterling/pseuds/Silver_Sterling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mourning the loss of their fathers isn't always easy, but at least they're in it together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	7/7

Lying on his bed staring blankly at a wall for hours on end must be tradition by now. No emotions would come. Not at this point. Not after thirteen years. 

Who was he kidding? A stray glimpse of shadow creeping under the bedroom door broke the dam as memories burst through and flooded into tears. Sobs racked his body. He was still that lonely five year old with no family. Nothing had changed. Nobody loved him.

Could he even feel love anymore? It was probably better to be in a guild where all members were dehumanised and treated as mere property. Where he didn’t have to worry about emotions or family. Who would want him anyway?

Light seeped into the room as his partner returned and crawled into bed. Taking him into warm, empathetic arms and gently rubbing his back. Maybe this was all he needed. Maybe this could be his new family. Two sons of dragons intertwined in the twilight.

**Author's Note:**

> Post [here](http://buy-bye-bi.tumblr.com/post/147059498227/77-ao3-lying-on-his-bed) if you want to share on tumblr!


End file.
